Haruhi's a Alchemist
by Plushie T-Rex13
Summary: Haruhi is looking for leads on the philosophers stone at Ouran and accidentally breaks a very expensive vase. Unable to pay for sed vase she is forced to dress like a boy and entertain ladies. As Haruhi tries to hide the past and the scars it left behind, both mental and physical, the host club become increasingly curious as to what the little "helpless" rookie is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I just thought of this recently and I was wondering if I should make it into a story. I do not own Full-metal Alchemist or Ouran High school host club. Please enjoy! ^ _ ^

* * *

My name is Haruhi, when I was very young my father left my mother and I, leaving no hint of return. A year after I was born my mother gave birth to my brother Edward. We had learned alchemy at a young age studying our father's vast amount of books. However, mom fell deathly ill from a disease she had been suffering from for a while. She died. Edward and I could not stand to be alone, so we decided we wanted to bring her back using forbidden alchemy. Human Transmutation. That was the biggest mistake of our lives. Edward and I found a teacher and began learning alchemy, from step one. We were done making flowers and dolls. Convinced that the spell would work we collected the ingredients for the average adult human and performed the spell. I lost my leg and Edward lost his whole body. I gave up my arm to tie his soul to a suit of armor that had been residing next to me. The transmutation didn't even work, what we had created wasn't human…it wasn't mom. I got automail for my right arm and left leg and decided to look for the philosopher's stone with Edward so we can get our bodies back. Before we left our home we burned it to the ground because some memories are better forgotten. We now live in Japan while we search for leads to the stone. I currently attend a high school called Ouran High school, and I'm also in the host club. My name is Haruhi Fujioka, and I'm a alchemist.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Should it be a story or not? Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't liked. I will take constructive criticism but nothing to harsh please. Thank you.


	2. The Calm before the storm

Hello again. Thank you for those who review and favorite this story! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club. Please enjoy! ^ _ ^

* * *

Haruhi waved goodbye to Edward and began walking to school humming a little tune as she went. As Haruhi reached the large welcoming gates of Ouran Academy she put her white glove on and yanked her right sleeve down past her wrist. Thus making sure that her robotic limb would not be showing.

"Now its time to go to class." She said with a smile

Haruhi arrived at her classroom 10 minutes early, so she sat down at her desk and began to read. Just as she was about to open her book two familiar voices sprang up behind her.

"Hello-"

"Haruhi" said the hittachin brothers

"Good morning guys, what do you want?"

"We want to know why you're hiding your hand." Said Hikaru impishly

"Well once again I tell you, you will never know why I do. " Said Haruhi in a bored tone

"We will find out sooner or later," said Karou mischievously

During the duration of the day Hikaru and Karou had been unusually persistent in seeing inside Haruhi's glove. They were poking her, sending notes, blowing in the back of her ear, and talking non-stop. She Finally hit her max when they entered the Host club doors.

"YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE INSIDE MY GLOVE! ONLY WHEN PIGS FLY WILL I LET YOU SEE IT!" She screamed

The Host clubs head all whipped to Haruhi as they had only heard her scream one time. The room went dead silent as Haruhi caught her breath.

"That can be arranged you know, but I would have to add it to your debit" Said Kyoya with an amused smirk on his face

Haruhi lost it and began mumbling to herself as stomped over to a small corner where she placed her bag.

"Sorry Haruhi I think we may have overdone it just a tad. Can you forgive us?" Said Karou apologetically

With a sigh Haruhi nodded and the host club continued normally.

It was the end of the day and all the girls had left leaving the members alone in the clubroom. Tamaki was chasing the twins for doing something "inappropriate" to his daughter, Kyoya was writing in that oh so mysterious notebook, and honey was eating cake. Haruhi on the other hand was staring at the sky with worried eyes as black clouds were looming just over the horizon.

"Hey Kyoya sempi is it going to thunder today?" Haruhi said still anxiously looking at the clouds

"Yes there is a 100% chance of thunder today, why do you ask?" Said Kyoya in a intrigued manner.

"No reason just asking" said Haruhi in an unconvincing tone

"Is that so?" said Kyoya with a suspicious tone

"Well I have to get home, there is a big math test next week and I need to study hard." Said Haruhi as she casually walked to the door

The Host club said their goodbyes as she closed door, but the moment the door closed she bolted down the hall. Her heart beat ferociously as she sprinted to her house racing against the storm clouds. Haruhi's thoughts went wild to "that night"

_My fault…all my fault! Why didn't it work?! Edward I'm sorry! MOM! _

Haruhi Ran in her apartment and slammed the door. She stood with her back pressed against the wall heaved heavily.

"Haruhi! Its ok I'm here." Said Edward as he shook his sisters' shoulders

Haruhi collapsed in his steel arms and Edward carried her to her bedroom where she lay crying in her sleep.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Please review and favorite it if you liked it.


	3. The begining

Hello, Its me again! Two things, I wrote this at 1:00 am so you will probably find a lot of typos in here and this chapter is just small talk between Edward and Haruhi. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club.

Enjoy! ^ _ ^

* * *

Haruhi lazily rolls out of bed and walks to the bathroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stares at herself in the mirror trying to recall the events that happened last night. The memories come back in flashes, the loud boom of the thunder, and the cold steel from her brother's body, and the salty taste of her tears.

"Get out of there" she says lightly hitting her head with her toothbrush

"You had a rough night last night, are you sure your ok to go to school?" yells Edward from the kitchen

"I don't know, I do not think I can deal with the crazy shenanigans that club seems to be teaming with"

"Then why don't you stay home, you are already two hours late"

Haruhi pokes her head out of the bathroom door and glares at her clock

"10:00…dam"

She sighs and shuffles into the kitchen where the overwhelming scent of bacon fills her nose. Haruhi smiles and sits down at the table while Edward finishes cooking. A long peaceful silence fills the air as and Haruhi pulls out her journal.

"Did you find any leads to the stone while I was at school?" said Haruhi breaking the silence

"Yea, I found one that leads to the beach"

"Really?" said Haruhi jumping up from the table

"If you want we can go tomorrow, you don't have school so that won't be a problem"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"Mom used to love the beach…" said Edward trailing off

Haruhi recalls the last time she went to the beach with her mother. The room goes silent as the two siblings reminisce on their once peaceful life.

"I'm going to go to the grocery store, be back later" says Haruhi in a flat tone

Haruhi slowly walks down the sidewalk letting the warm breeze twirl her short brown hair. As she walks the sakura blossoms dance across her face and around her shoulders. The sun warms her back as she stops to think.

"I've lost my mom, my dad left us, I lost my leg and arm, Edward lost his body, and we still have not found the stone to get our bodies back, great life Haruhi" she scoffed.

~Elsewhere~

"The beach huh? Sounds mouthwatering...eh gluttony?"

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHA things are heating up! What is in store for Haruhi and Edward? What does Lust have planned? find out next time.


	4. The Visitors

Hi, I'm back again! I do not own Full-metal Alchemist or Ouran High school host club.

Please Enjoy! ^ _ ^

* * *

As Haruhi slowly trudged up the sidewalk from the supermarket with a mountain of bags, her phone starts ringing. She grabbed the phone out of her back pocket and answered it.

"This better be important Edward, I'm kind of in the middle of something!" Haruhi hissed

"Haruhi help me! The boys from your school are knocking on the door and demanding you let them in." Whispered Edward in a hysterical tone

Haruhi dropped the groceries and began running to her apartment. As soon as the apartment came within a blocks distance from her, she began walking to seem as though she nonchalant. She calmly walked up the stairs and stood behind the massive hoard of boys blocking her door.

"Kyoya! Where could my little daughter be? Is she in trouble? Did she get hurt?" Yelled the spastic blonde

"Tamaki why don't you just look behind you?" said Kyoya

"Sempi you're blocking the door" said Haruhi

"Haruhi! I was so worried, come give daddy a hug."

"No way in hell sempi"

Haruhi shoved Tamaki out of the way and unlocked the door only to slam it in his face. Haruhi frantically ran to her brother and began looking for a place to hide him when the door fell forward. Haruhi and Edward froze as the twins and Tamaki flew head first in to their once occupied doorway.

"…Oops?" Said the twins in unison

In that moment it seemed as though the world had stopped moving. Haruhi's eye twitched as she stomped to where the boys lay.

"Oops? You broke my door and all you can say is OOPS?" Haruhi whispered

"Haruhi I will replace the door but, I –"

"Don't. You. Dare." Haruhi said glaring at Kyoya

"Can we at least come in then?" Smirked Kyoya

"Fine"

The rest of the club came filing in and began to snoop around her living room. After a while Hikaru spotted what he thought was an empty suit of armor. He started to lift the face guard up when Haruhi appeared next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hikaru, don't touch this suit of armor" Haruhi said in a grave tone

"What's the big deal, it's just a crummy old pile of tin" Said Hikaru

Haruhi shot him a disgusted look and walked over to the table where the rest of the hosts had settled.

"So what are you guys doing here any way?" asked Haruhi

"We came to tell you that the Host Club will be going to the beach tomorrow!" Said Tamaki

"Really?" said Haruhi in a exasperated tone

"To entertain the ladies of course" Chimed Kyoya

"Of course" Haruhi huffed

While The Hosts visited Haruhi's house they talked, laughed, and played the afternoon away. After the hosts left, Haruhi sat quietly at the table with Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry"

"Its fine Haruhi, I would stick out like a sore thumb anyway. After all, I am just a old pile of tin," said Edward

"You know that's not true"

"You don't have to sugar coat it. I understand what I am," said Edward sadly

Edward stood up and said good night to his sister leaving her alone at the table.

"Hey Edward, are we ok?" said Haruhi

"Yea, were good,"

"Are we…."

* * *

Well what did you think? Also I would like to know your suggestions for future pairings. Thank you for reading!


	5. The Storm

Hello again. Wow…thank you for all the reviews and favorites, I feel so special! I do not own Ouran high School host Club or Full-Metal Alchemist.

Please enjoy! ^ _ ^

* * *

Haruhi woke up and got ready for the beach trip, packing all the necessities. She heard a honk outside her apartment and began walking to the doorway when she saw Edward sitting at the table.

"I'm off," said Haruhi

"Come back in one piece ok?" he said with a smile

"You got it bro," she said waving to him

"Haruhi, who are you waving to?" screamed Hikaru

"Oh, my… my mother"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as she stepped in to the limo.

"I did not know you lived with your mother?" said Kyoya who was rather annoyed at his lack of information

"I don't, she's dead," said Haruhi gravely

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

An awkward silence had filled the car as they traveled to the beach. As they unloaded from the limo the twins hatched a wicked idea.

"Hey-"

"Haruhi" chirped the twins

"What?"

"Why are you still wearing that glove and those awful boots?" said Hikaru bluntly

"I want to that's why"

"Lets play, the find Haruhi's weakness game!" said Karou in a cartoonish voice

"I don't think I like that game," said Haruhi

"Who ever finds her weakness, gets to find out why she is hiding her hand and leg," said Hikaru with a toothy grin

"No! This is a very bad idea!" yelled Haruhi

"I'll cut your debit in half if you participate," said Kyoya

"Fine, but you guys will never find out," she said with a cocky grin

The rest of the day Haruhi evaded the boys sneaking around the city to look through alchemy books and talk with people. However Kyoya caught her during the afternoon, who then threatened to add onto her ever-changing debit. They had tried closing her in the back of a large truck, scaring her with fake ghosts, and pointing sharp objects at her. All of which failed to be her weakness. As the boys grew less obnoxiously persistent she was able to just enjoy the calm serenity of the beach.

"Haruhi, come up here it feels so good!" yelled one of the girls standing on a tall rock formation.

"You guys better be careful up there you might fall. Wait for me so I can help you down" Haruhi Yelled

Just then, two drunken men came waltzing up the side of the rocks and grabbed the girls.

"You pretty ladies looking for some fun?" slurred one of the men

"This is a private beach, you are not allowed to be here!" screamed one of the girls

"Does that mean we are all alone?" said the other man with a grin

"She said let her go you creep!" yelled Haruhi as she threw her bucket of sea shells at the mans back

The man howled in pain letting one of the girls break free from his grasp. She ran off to go looking for some help.

"Now your going to get it you little runt!" yelled the furious man

"Don't hurt him!" screamed the other girls

"I would not underestimate me if I were you." She said with a wide grin

Just as Haruhi was about to beat the two men to a pulp a familiar voice appeared behind her.

"I've missed you, my dear Haruhi"

Haruhi froze and slowly turned around.

"…Mom?"

* * *

hehehe, cliff hanger! What did you think? What will happen to Haruhi? Will help get there in time? Find out in the next Chapter!


	6. The Aftermath

Hi, it's me again. I have a question; I am the only person who thought that Tamaki was overreacting when he yelled at Haruhi at the beach? I mean she was just doing what was right; I would have done the same thing even if it got me hurt. Wouldn't you? I do not own Full metal Alchemist or Ouran High School host club.

Please Enjoy! ^ _ ^

* * *

"…Mom?"

Just as soon as she appeared, she disappeared within a blink of an eye.

"Wait, come back! Please! Don't leave me alone again!" Haruhi said reaching towards the space her mother once occupied

"Oh your calling to your mother at time like this? Your such a baby!" Yelled the man as he grabbed Haruhi's collar and pushed her towards the end of the cliff

The two were now looming dangerously close to the agitated ocean pounding against the rocks and Haruhi was to dazed to react to the mans roughness.

"I know, why don't you take a dip in the ocean. I hope you can swim!" said the man with a twisted grin

The man violently shoved Haruhi off the cliff. Haruhi snapped back to reality only to see the man getting farther away as she plummeted to the oceans surface. As Haruhi fell she started to think.

_Was…was that, mom...my real mom?_

Haruhi was knocked out as soon as she hit the top of the ocean, and the automail was making her sink faster. Tamaki had rushed over to the rocks and dove in immediately after Haruhi fell. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and began swimming to the surface. He emerged before the host club carrying the small girl who lay resting in his arms. As they reached the shore line Tamaki stopped and Haruhi climbed out of his arms.

"Kyoya can you please call a doctor?" Said Tamaki in a calm voice

"I'm fine you guys I don't need a doctor."

"What were you thinking? You against two boys, your not like Honey sempi, your not a master marshal artist."

"I lost my concentration, that's all."

"Haruhi, what you did was stupid and reckless! You're a girl remember!"

"Did you really just say that?"

"What?"

"You don't even know me well enough to make that assumption! All you know about me is what little information Kyoya managed to dig up, and even that is false! And just because I'm a girl does not mean I can't protect myself!"

"But I thought-"

"What? You thought I was some helpless little girl who didn't know the horrors of reality! You are dead wrong! And don't tell me you would not have done the same thing if you were in my position."

"Haruhi, I-"

"No, you've made your point very clear."

Haruhi quietly strode through the cluster of boys to the Otori mansion. Time passed and all the boys had made there way to the mansion and got ready for dinner. Haruhi did not come to dinner, leaving the boys alone at the table.

"Why is it so silent?" Said Hikaru

"Yea, it's making this really awkward." Said Karou

"Why don't you get Haruhi, she will be able to lighten the mood. I think," said Kyoya

Hikaru got up from the table and went to Haruhi's room asking if she would come to dinner. After asking several times and getting no answer he came in to her room.

"Haruhi, you in here?" asked Hikaru

He looked everywhere but he could not find her. Only after a loud thunderclap could here a small cry emanating from a wardrobe sitting in the left corner of her room.

"Haruhi why are you hiding in a wardrobe?" asked Hikaru obviously trying to hide his laughter

"None of your business Hika-"

"BOOM" (aka: thunderclap)

"Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder?"

"N…no…I'm…just-"

"BOOM"

"Yes."

"Come out here, I'll protect you" said Hikaru in a surprisingly warm voice

As the doors creaked open another thunderclap rang out, startling Haruhi. She leapt forward into Hikaru's arms and fainted. As Hikaru carried her to her bed she began mumbling.

"Mom…it's my fault. Edward I'm sorry. Edward… please don't hate me…please"

Hikaru placed Haruhi on her bed and began to walk out of the room.

"Who are you really Haruhi?"

* * *

Whoo hoo, long chapter! I almost revealed her secret to the guys but I have a better idea for that. What did you think? Was that really Haruhi's mom? How will she face the guys after the incident? Find out next chapter :)


	7. Side note

Hey, it's me again! I just want to let you know that I have taken in the advice and suggestions for this story and I am going to add in Alphonse in the later chapters. Also I have decided to make it a Hikaru X Haruhi paring (Sorry ). Thank you very much for all the reviews and positive feedback you all have given me.

Yours truly,

Plushie T-Rex


	8. The Secret

Hello, I'm back! Sorry I have not posted a chapter in a while, I have been swamped with home work. However I am back and ready to write. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Full-Metal Alchemist.

Please enjoy! ^ _ ^

* * *

Haruhi had grown distant from the boys in the weeks following the incident. She would purposely ignore the Host Club, rush home after club was over, and occasionally miss a day or two of school. Haruhi was not the same when she returned from the beach, she became more private and determined to find the stone. Both Edward and the boys were becoming increasingly worried about the drastic behavior change. One day at school Haruhi was sitting in her homeroom eating lunch when Hikaru and Kaoru appeared next to her.

"Haruhi...why don't you talk to us any more?" said Hikaru in a wining voice

"Yea, its boring with out you." said Kaoru

"Sorry" she said with a distant voice

As the twins tried to get her attention, Haruhi kept replaying the incident over and over in her head.

_I swear I saw her...mom, she was right there...wasn't she?_

"Haruhi!" yelled Hikaru

"Weren't you listening?" asked Kaoru

"sure"

The twins shot a look at each other and stared at Haruhi's glazed over eyes. They sighed and grabbed Haruhi by the arms lifting her out of her seat. They began running out of the classroom and into the hall, holding a firm grip on struggling Haruhi. Haruhi's protests were in vain as they ended up at the front door of the Host Club. The twins hurried inside as they began losing their grip on her.

"Let me go" Haruhi said in a lifeless tone

The twins let her go, and stood diagonal from her. The whole Club was sitting/standing in a circle surrounding Haruhi.

"Haruhi, please tell us whats going on with you." asked Tamaki

"Yes, please do elaborate on the subject. Your flakiness has caused our profits to fluctuate." noted Kyoya

Haruhi Stood silently refusing to answer.

"Haru chan we want to help you" said Honey with teary eyes

The whole group stood in silence as Haruhi turned and walked towards the door.

"You guys never learn do you?" she mumbled before closing the door

"Dammit Haruhi!" yelled Hikaru

"Why is she so...distant?" said Tamaki

"Does she not like us any more?" whimpered Honey

"No, its not that...something must have happened on that rock." stated Tamaki

The boys decided they would confront her at her house, where she have to answer them. After the Host Club closed Haruhi decided to stop at a local park on the way home from school. She sat in silence staring up at the clouds.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" said a mysterious voice emanating from the shadows

"Yes, and who are you?" said Haruhi in a flat tone

"That is not important right now. What is important is that I stop you from committing sins against god!"

"Pardon?" said Haruhi trying to hide a smile

A figure emerged out from the shadows, revealing a tall tan man with a large X shaped scar on his face. Haruhi's eyes widened as she saw the man come closer to her.

"T...tan skin red...eyes you, your from-"

"Ishval, yes"

Haruhi was startled for a moment but shook it off as she ripped off her coat reveling her robotic limb. She mutated the top her aoutmail so it was a blade. The man smirked and demonstrated what his arm could do to a nearby tree. The tree broke into a million tiny little pieces. As the man drew closer Haruhi became increasingly nervous. Haruhi was now fighting with all her strength, barley missing his attacks. Just as Haruhi was about to stab the man, he grabbed her right arm and shattered it. Haruhi let out a ear piercing shriek as scraps of metal flew every where. As the man grabbed her head, she sat staring at the ground, bewildered that her arm was gone.

"I will give you a moment to pray for god forgiveness."

"Sorry bud, I don't believe in anything like that" Haruhi said with a smirk

"The names, Scar by the way."

Just as Scar was about to kill Haruhi, two gun shots rang out.

"That's enough!" yelled a man running towards Haruhi

Scar felt two sharp pains in his arm and realized he had been shot. He quickly retreated, jumping away from Haruhi into some nearby trees. The man sprinted over to Haruhi.

"Are you ok?" asked the man

"Yea, I guess"

"I'm Alphonse and I have been tracking this alchemist murderer for months now."

"Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Well, Haruhi I'd love to stay and chat but, I have a man to catch. Take care of your self!" said the man as he ran off in the direction Scar went

Haruhi sat on her knees dazed, trying to fit the puzzle pieces of what just happened together. She snapped back into her scenes and quickly picked up the pieces of her shattered arm. She began dashing home hoping no one would see that she was missing a arm. Haruhi fumbled up the stairs and shakily put the key in the hole. As She walked in her apartment her knees gave out sending all the bits of her arm flying across the ground.

"Haruhi! Your...your arm its-" yelled Edward

"I know" she said in a shaky voice

"Are you ok?" said Edward trying to calm her down

Haruhi looked at Edward and broke down in tears explaining the whole situation. After he calmed her down, he began to help her pick up what was left of her arm. Just then she heard the door fly open.

"Haruhi! We have come t-" Tamaki said stopping dead in his tracks

The whole club saw Haruhi sprawled out on the floor picking up bits of metal with one arm and a metal suit helping her.

"H..ha..ruhi?"

~Elswhere

"Do you think she bought it lust?

"But of course...Envy"

* * *

WOOOHHOO, even longer chapter! Sorry, I can not write action scenes and I wrote this at a very late hour so you might find a lot of typos. How will Haruhi explain everything? How will the host club react? What does Lust mean? Find out next chapter!


	9. The Truth

Hey, I'm back! Sorry I have been inconsistent with posting chapters lately but I will try to be better about it. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Full metal Alchemist.

Enjoy ^ _ ^

* * *

The Host club sat around the table staring at Haruhi and Edward, in a silence that filled the room. Their minds were doing loops searching for possible solutions to this unexplainable problem. No one moved or spoke for five minutes letting the severity of the situation sink in.

"Haruhi, what is going on?" said Hikaru with a dazed look on his face

Haruhi did not reply, instead she sat quietly frowning at her feet.

"Haruhi I think you owe us an explanation." Said Kyoya regaining his composure but sill baffled at the lack of a limb

"I can't," she whispered fighting back her tears

"Why?"

"If you want answers then come with me to my home town."

And with that the befuddled boys stumbled out the door following a suit of armor and a girl with one arm missing. They quickly went to the train station and ran to their seats so they would not draw attention to themselves. The boys had rented out the first class section of the car so that they would be alone. Once they had settled and the train left the station Haruhi began to doze off. While Haruhi slept Edward and the boys sat awkwardly in the seats across each other.

"So…what's your name?" asked Honey

"Edward" whispered Edward

"Umm Edward…is there any one in that suit?" asked Hikaru

"…No"

The car went silent again and the lulling creak of the old train could be heard once again.

"I know what you all must be thinking…but despite what we look like we are not freaks."

And with that the atmosphere be came tense, so much so that it felt like they would explode at any moment. The boys were all having internal debates deciding whether or not to say something or keep quiet. The entire group woke up to the blaring horn of the train.

"This is our stop," said Haruhi

The drowsy group stepped out side of their car only to realize that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"This is where you used to live?" said Hikaru in a disgusted tone

As they began to walk the rest of the Host Club kept giving Hikaru death glares. They walked on a long dirt path for ten minutes until they reached a small cottage surrounded by long blades of grass. Haruhi walked up to the door and knocked on it three times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said a muffled voice

"Hello how ma-"

A tall boy with light brown hair and a red jersey cut off the short woman.

"Haruhi! You broke my best aoutomail! What have you been doing?" yelled the boy

"Nice to see you to Ari." (I don't know if that is correct spelling of his name) said Haruhi with an unconvincing smile

"Haruhi are you, okay?" asked Ari

"Yea, I guess"

Haruhi and the others followed Ari inside the house and sat down on a near by couch.

"I will take Haruhi and Edward to the back room so I can assess the damage, you all stay here with Ari" said the small old lady

The three of them walked to a door in the back of the room and disappeared behind it.

"Can you tell us what happened to Haruhi, we want to help her but she wont tell us any thing" Said Tamaki

With a sigh Ari sat down across from the host club and began to speak.

"It all started when they were very young"

* * *

Yea I know nothing really interesting happened here but I hope you like it any way. How will the host club respond to Haruhi's past? Will they still treat her the same? Will Haruhi ever know normal life again? Find out next chapter!


End file.
